


god's got nice tile

by openended



Series: for want of a nail [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Sam/Ba'al - <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/205063">Waves are Universal</a> 'verse."  5 sentence AU meme.  (not necessary to have read Waves are Universal first)</p>
            </blockquote>





	god's got nice tile

After one comment too many about her physical attributes being at odds with her expected brain power, Sam takes a deep breath, turns around, and slaps him.

His eyes flash in anger and there’s a cacophony of clicks and power-ups as all weapons - projectile and otherwise - train on his head. “Oh,” Ba’al says with a hint of amused recognition in his voice after catching sight of the ring on her finger, “you’re the wife.”

Sam’s eyes narrow - her distaste for Ba’al stems almost entirely from his treatment of her husband - and her hands curl into fists as she spits out, “I’m also the mother. And as your release is contingent upon my rave review of your help in rescuing my daughter from the Ori, I strongly suggest you start cooperating.”


End file.
